Change
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Bella is the most popular girl in her school. She is living a perfect life in Phoenix. But her mom suddenly ships her off to Forks to live with her dad. At her new home Bella finds herself at odd against her new classmates, especially the Cullen clan.


****

Hey guys. I figured since my other Twilight is going to a close, I should start a new one. I got such good feed back from One Night Stands. Thanks to everyone who read that and reviewed. It's great to get reviews! Haha. But anyway. About this story. It's going to be set pretty much in high school. Bella is moving from Phoenix to Forks. There's just a little twist in it. This first chapter is basically to describe Bella and her personality. As you'll find out, my Bella is sort of different from the one in the books. So I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks guys. And please review. Honestly, if you take the time to read it then you mind as well review while you're here. Thanks. Oh! And there are some own characters in this too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I could only wish.

"We can't _believe_ that this is your last day, Bella!" One of my many friends whined continuously into my ear. I sighed and leaned down to sip from my straw. The soda left the straw and traveled smoothly down my throat. "I'm never going to get over this!" I rolled my eyes slightly as Aly continued to go on about me moving. It's not like it was my fault. My parents were forcing to move to Washington state. Something about needing to be closer to my dad. Whatever. I definitely did not want to leave my home in Phoenix. Leah made a pouted face in my direction. "I really don't want you to leave Bella."

I sighed deeply. "You think I want to leave?" I asked, annoyed. My stupid dad Charlie, never should've called. Then I probably wouldn't be in this mess right now. He had called two weeks ago saying that he misses me. If he misses me so bad then why doesn't he come down to Arizona to visit me? But no. My mom seems to think it would be a great idea for me to pack up and move to Forks, Washington to live with Charlie. I don't even get to finish the rest of my junior year in Phoenix either!

"No…" Aly started, but her voice trailed off. She sighed desperately. "But as soon as you leave everything is going to change." I watched as she blew a curly strand of brown hair out of her face. "As soon as your out of those doors today, Camille is going to take over the entire school."

Camille. The name made me want to gag. She was always second best to me at everything. For years she's been trying to beat me out at something. Now she finally would be. There's no way I could win this fight. I had no choice, but to forfeit and move. I looked up at the long lunch lines across the cafeteria. I could easily see Camille. She was flirting with some guy that I didn't know. She flipped her perfectly straight blonde hair. "Ick." I muttered. Sure we were friends. Or so she thought. Actually, no. There's no real friendship between Camille and I. We pretend to be friends to avoid confrontation. She knew that I was the most popular girl at our school. Everyone knew that. But Camille wasn't ready to accept that. She made it known that she would surely take my spot as Queen of the school when I left. That made me want to shove my straw down her throat.

"You've got to stop her." Aly's sentence gradually pulled me from my thoughts. "I can't possibly bow down to that bitch." We both looked up in the direction of Camille again. This time she was walking casually to our table. We watched as she stopped briefly at the nerd table. "What does she think she's doing?" Aly asked in shock. Camille held her hand out in front of a girl with big glasses and frizzy red hair. The girl bent over to dig inside her book bag. Seconds later she held up a packet of paper. Camille snatched the packet out of the girl's hand and started to walk towards us again. "She just took something from that chick!"

I was just as shocked as Aly. Usually I was the one stealing projects from the nerds. Who did Camille think she was? Just because I'm moving doesn't mean she can just take over! Camille approached us seconds later. "Hey guys." She flashed me a pearly white smile. "Don't look so down Bella."

"It's Bella's last day." Aly muttered loud enough for all of us to hear. "Why wouldn't she feel down?"

Camille shrugged her shoulders, before taking a seat across from me. She placed her bottle of water in front of her on the table. "Look who has their English paper done!" She waved the packet of papers in the air.

"How'd you get that from them?" Aly asked, in surprise.

Camille grinned at Aly. "They do what I say now. With Bella gone, someone has to take over her duties." She paused to take in my expression. I tried my best to show no emotion. "Besides. It's not like it's going to be you Aly. You're too pure to rule a school. In fact. You're too pure to rule anything." She stopped to laugh.

I couldn't take it anymore. Camille was really getting on my nerves. I slapped my hands onto the table. Both Aly and Camille jumped in their seats. I stood up, my hands still in place on the table. I glanced up to look over their heads. The cafeteria had grown silent. Everyone's gazes were either fixed on me or they just didn't dare look over. I smirked. Perfect. I could rip Camille a new one in front of everyone. "Listen up Camille." My gaze fell down to meet hers. "You think you're going to run this school when I'm gone, but you won't." I leaned down closer to her. "I may be leaving, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I'm still here right now." Now I stopped to take in her expression. She actually looked frightened. A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth. "Besides. You won't be half the leader I am."

Aly burst out laughing from beside me. Chuckles began from all around me. Everyone was now looking at our table and laughing. Camille stared up at me in anger. I smiled at her once, before grabbing my bag off the table. "See you around." I threw my bag over my shoulder and hugged Aly. I then headed out the doors of the cafeteria. A round of applause filling the air as I left.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

I was in a great mood after telling Camille off. It was the highlight of my week. Maybe even the highlight of my year. But as soon as I got home, that mood faded pretty quick. "Bella Marie!" My mom Renee, screamed when I entered the house. I trotted down the hallway to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway. "You were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago! You're going to miss your flight!" I rolled my eyes as she rushed around the kitchen. "I asked you to leave school early. You never listen to me."

"Mom." I interrupted. "It's fine. We still have plenty of time, okay?"

Renee stopped to look at me. She stared at me before starting to sob. Oh no. She was going to start crying again. She's been crying on and off for the past week over me leaving. If she didn't want me to go so bad, then why was I? She was the one who agreed to send me to this awful place.

I put my hands out to stop her before she could pull me into a tight embrace. "Mom. I thought you said you would stop crying." The other night she promised that she wouldn't cry about me leaving again.

Renee nodded and grabbed a napkin off the counter. "Oh I know Bella. It's just…I'm really going to miss you. That's all." She dabbed at her eyes with the napkin. Her eyes then trailed off to the clock on the microwave. "Oh gosh! You have to be at the airport in an hour!" She started rushing around the kitchen again. "Where on earth is Phil?" Phil. My mom's new husband and my new step dad. I actually can't complain about Phil. He plays baseball. That's about it. He doesn't bother me. Which I don't mind, at all.

Sighing, I turned around on my heel. I stomped up the stairs in the living room to my room. Everything was already packed. All we had to do was wait for Phil to come home. Then they could drive me to the airport. But this time tomorrow, I'd be in Charlie's house. In Forks, Washington. The thought made me fall over onto my stripped mattress. Ugh.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

The plane ride to Forks was actually peaceful. Phil was generous enough to use some of his baseball money to buy me a first class ticket. I didn't ask him too. He just thought it would make up for shipping me out of the house. Although I was grateful, it unfortunately didn't make up for anything. Now I waited patiently outside the airport for Charlie. It wasn't very flattering either. It was pouring. All I had for coverage was the roof on the airport.

I sighed loudly when Charlie finally pulled up along side the curb beside me. He was driving his police cruiser. Show off. He ducked out of the car. "Sorry for the wait Bells. I got held up at the station."

"It's fine." I replied. Leave if to Charlie to forget his own daughter at the airport. I knew he didn't get held up at the station. He just forgot. The reason I knew, was because he wasn't dressed in uniform. Good job Charlie. If he rushed to get me, then he would've been dressed for work. I let this one slide though.

As Charlie loaded my bags and suitcases into the truck, I climbed into the passenger's seat. A few minutes later he climbed in beside me. "So." He started. I could tell he was trying to strike up some sort of conversation. "How was your flight?"

"It was good." I answered, while gazing out the front windshield.

"Good." Charlie replied.

That was pretty much the entire conversation. We were silent for most of the way home. I never realized how far the airport really was from Charlie's house. We only entered Forks after about forty minutes later. I turned to look out my window instead of the windshield.

The cruiser came to a stop at a red light. I stared out at a small pizza shop across the street. I could see three incredibly looking cars. One of them being a yellow Porsche. I didn't know people in Forks could afford cars like that.

There were at least five people leaning against the hood of the Porsche. Across from them were more people hanging out near a red convertible. I had to look twice to realize that it wasn't raining anymore. I hadn't even noticed. I saw Charlie glance at me from the corner of his eye. "What's that place over there?" I asked, curiously.

"Just another teen hang out." He answered, with no emotion.

"Do you know any of them?"

Charlie looked out the window with me. He grunted. "Yep. Those are some of the Cullen kids and their clan." He glared at them through the window. The car behind us beeped, causing us both to jump slightly. While neither of us were paying attention, the light had turned green.

As we drove away, I turned to face Charlie. "You don't like them?"

He bit his lip searching for the right words. "Well…I like their parents. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." Charlie answered. "The kids…they just think that they run everything around here. Especially the blonde. Did you ever meet someone who controlled everything? Like someone who controlled large groups of people at a time and didn't think twice about it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "No, I haven't." I lied. But on the inside I was thinking of the person he basically just described. Me.

****

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
